


Andromache of goddamn Scythia

by peter_pan_dyke



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, The Old Guard Gift Exchange 2020, basically a playlist of Andy vibes, with some hints of Andy/Quynh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_pan_dyke/pseuds/peter_pan_dyke
Summary: 🎵 A playlist of Andy vibes 🪓
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Old Guard Gift Exchange 2020





	Andromache of goddamn Scythia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tayine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayine/gifts).



> Honestly, this was so much more fun than I expected.  
> Happy Holidays Tayine! Hope you enjoy!

[Listen here! (Spotify)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6sPyKids31cQ41JKEEobhQ)

Track list:

1\. Yuve Yuve Yu (feat. From Ashes To New) - The HU

2\. The One to Survive - Hidden Citizens, Josh Bruce Williams

3\. Iron - Within Temptation

4\. Legends Are Made - Sam Tinnesz

5\. Immortals - Fall Out Boy

6\. Iron - Woodkid

7\. No Light, No Light - Florence + The Machine

8\. Искала (Iskala) - Zemfira

9\. Nobody Wants to Be Alone (feat. Atrel) - Christian Reindl

10\. Seven Devils - Florence + The Machine

11\. Survivor - 2WEI, Edda Hayes

12\. Stronger - The Score

13\. Claim Your Weapons (feat. Atrel) - Christian Reindl

14\. Until Our Dying Day - Christian Reindl, Lloren

15\. Soldier On - The Temper Trap

16\. Survivor's Song - Julia Ecklar

17\. Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons

18\. The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy

19\. Can't Stop Me Now - Oh The Larceny

20\. Whatever Doesn't Kill Me (Better Run) - Benj Heard

21\. Born For This - The Score

22\. Battle Cry - Imagine Dragons

23\. Centuries - Fall Out Boy

24\. Legends Never Die - Against The Current


End file.
